What comes to heart
by Chibi Tsunade
Summary: She's just a girl and he's just a guy. She paints his life and he writes about hers. They don't know each other but they feel each other's pain. They feel connected. They feel a strong bond that they never knew about. sasuxsaku.
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

hope you like it._

i worked really hard to make the chapter really long.

disclaimer: i don't own naruto.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she just finished her latest masterpiece. It was beautiful, sakura's eyes widened, as she adored her picture. It was a picture of a baby boy; he had two charcoal black eyes and spiky hair. He was gorgeous. At the end of the canvas she dinged her name. 'Haruno sakura'. The name came out a bit wobbly, but what could you expect. She was just eight years old. 

_Sakura just stood there admiring her picture, until her mom called her down. Snapping out of her thoughts. "Sakura, dinner's ready," her mom said. "Would you like to eat?" she asked lovingly." mommy, mommy!" sakura said." look at what I painted!" she screamed, showing the picture that she had just painted a few minutes before._

"_Why it's beautiful," her mom said, holding the picture high. 'It must be time,' her mom thought. 'She must already have a connection towards __**him,**__'' I knew that this would start,' 'I was just to cowardly to face it,' she thought sadly. It was time sakura found out. It was time that she found about her dreams. But not now at least. _

Sakura sighed is was currently 16 and was living alone in a one room apartment. ' if only she didn't leave me' sakura thought sadly. She took in a deep breath, as she continued to paint on the canvas. Sakura smiled again, it was the same boy, only older. The same beautiful eyes except more serious for a boy of her age. He was standing next to an older version of himself. Sakura assumed that it was the big brother. They were standing back faced each other.

She left it to dry as went to the pile of paintings, which she had done before. One of them was the one she liked the least. It was a painting of a massacre. Everywhere were bodies except that boy and the big brother. The brother had sword in his hand, while the little kid was hugging hid mom's body. Sakura had dreams about it. She cried for him everyday.

Sakura sighed again. She was tired. She had a really long day. She really had to name this so called 'boy'. She laid down on her bed and fell asleep, wishing that she really knew this kid.

Some where in Konoha,

Sasuke got up from his deep slumber and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He had that dream again. It was the same girl. Sasuke wondered why he kept on having dreams about her.

He got up and walked over to his book pile. Every time he had a dream, he would write it down in the form of a poem or a diary entry. Sometimes he did both.

Sasuke closed his eyes and focused on what he had seen in his dreams. He opened them again, took a pen and wrote in his plain blue book.

Monday, January 25 2008 

_Dear diary, _

_Today was such a great day! I went skating with all my friends and it was a lot of fun. At first it was kind of suckish but then it was great. We had to walk 5 miles before we got there. I mean five whole miles! I know right. When we got to the rink it was cool. It was so hilarious because sandy almost hit the railing. Andrew fell and I almost toppled over him. We stayed there for one hour and walked back. My legs were frozen but other wise everything was great. _

_Yours truly,_

Sakura.

He closed the book, stood up and went out the room. He walked around in his big empty mansion and stopped at one particular room. It was his parent's room. He opened their room and looked at it. He really missed his parents a lot.

He felt a huge pang in his heart. He closed his eyes and walked to his mom's dressing table. He took her favorite perfume and sprayed it lightly on her side of the bed. He did the same with his dad's side. Then he lay down in the middle.

It felt like they had been there. He closed his eyes and visualized them there, with him. Oh how he really missed them.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura jolted right up and out of her bed. She had a strange feeling that something was going to happen. The boy, he was in pain. Sakura closed her eyes as she felt that same pain. She started to cry. She felt pity upon that boy, knowing how he felt. She really wanted to be there for him.

_Dream_

_Sakura was entering through a strange, but beautiful place. Inside there was a masquerade ball. She saw a lot of people. It looked like it was a really old time. _

_She was walking, browsing through the rooms, until she saw a small boy. He was with his two people, they looked like his parents._

_She saw how the boy was being treated, he was crying and his mom was trying to soothe him._

_His dad though kept screaming._

" _Your such a pain," his father screamed at the poor innocent boy._

" _You're a disgrace to this family," he continued._

" _For once, why can't you be more like your brother?" _

" _Fugaku, stop this at once! Can't you see that he is sorry," the young lady, who looked like the boy's mom, said. _

" _Sasuke, go to your room please," she said gently._

_The said boy ran away as quick as he could. Tears still falling down his face. _

_Sakura wished that she could reach unto him and tell him that everything would be okay._

_End of _dream

Sakura got out of her of her bed and went to her computer. There could have been some information about a person named Fugaku. Right.

She sighed again as she saw the results. She groaned. There were at least a million people named Fugaku. She went to images, hoping to find result, only to look at unknown people.

Sakura skipped pages and froze. It was the same person in her dream. She quickly clicked on that picture and looked at the text below it.

'Uchiha Fugaku'

According to the information below. It said that he was the founder of Uchiha corp. and was massacred along with the rest of his clan. The remaining survivors were his only two sons. There wasn't any more information about that.

She looked up 'The sole survivors of the Uchiha massacre'. There wasn't any information on it. Sakura let out a cry of frustration. Back to square one. She was this close to solving her weird dreams and this close to finding out that her mystery man was.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo

Sasuke was busy walking through the mansion, hoping to find the kitchen. Even though he lived there, there were a lot of hidden passageways in this stupid mansion. His stomach grumbled and he started to let out a string of curses.

It took him at least one more hour, till he found the kitchen. He took out the remaining soup that he had eaten for dinner and some bread filled with butter and some filled with cheese. He put them in the microwave and waited.

He took out the food and started to eat. He started to think about this girl he had been writing off for the past years.

She had pink hair, he was an orphan just like him and other people bullied her. Her name was sakura as he had signed in the end of her diary entry.

Sakura, he thought. Why does that name sound so familiar? He closed his eyes, cleared the thoughts out of his head as he enjoyed the rest of his meal. He furrowed his eyebrows. He was beginning to think too much.

He glanced at the clock.

'6:30 a.m.'

He had to get ready for work soon.

He changed his clothes, brushed his teeth and went right off to work.

As soon as Sasuke got there, he was meet up with an annoyance. " Sasuke-teme!" his friend Naruto screamed.

He groaned and said." Shut up dobe,"

" What's is your problem teme!" Naruto screamed in his ear.

"My problem is that it's, what, 7:00 in the morning and you've been screaming in my ear, so SHUT UP!" he retorted back.

" Real dry Sasuke," neji said smirking.

"Whatever whitey," he said.

"Okay EVERYBODY, SHUT UP!" Kakashi yelled, seeing as everybody shut up and was looking at him.

" Seeing as I got your attention, Kirara, our new manager of summer's corp. has an announcement to make."

" Seeing as we've been selling our new hit, summer fashion's, I'd like to thank our employee 'Sasuke Uchiha' for our new design, which I say has been selling like hot cakes. I'd like to thank him and his expert assistance for his hard work and loyalty." Kirara said.

Everybody clapped their hands and went to congratulate him.

"Sasuke, I have to see you now." Kirara said sincerely.

" Sasuke, I'm sorry but summer's corp. has to let you go." She said sadly.

"You may come to summer's corp. only to collect your things."

Sasuke was just staring blankly, not caring at all that he got fired. He went to his desk and packed his stuff.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme!"

"Where are you going?" neji asked.

"No where you'd like to know about," he said. Taking his stuff and left out. Naruto and neji just left him. To clear his thoughts as they went back to work.

* * *

please review.

please go easy on me and don't flame.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Name:What comes to heart.

Rating: Teen, rating might change later

Summary: She's just a girl and he's just a guy. She paints his life and he writes about hers. They don't know each other but they feel each other's pain. They feel connected. They feel a strong bond that they never knew about.

disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while... i just moved to another country and school and social life has been hard on me... i haven't had enough time to update, i'm really sorry and i hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Sasuke walked out of the, he was done

Sakura groaned as she fell down on her bed. She was having the worst dream **ever.** She screamed out loud, it freaked her out. She was frightened. She sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She was still tired; she needed to go to work now. She got off the bed and directly went to take a shower.

**Dream**

Sakura was walking around, in this strange place. She had never seen it before; it was like a small town. She figured that this was where her dream guy lived,

She continued to walk around passing by many houses and stopped. It was a mansion and it was so beautiful, she didn't know why but she was drawn to this mansion.

When she entered, she heard screams. The screams of a child that needed help, the screams of a little boy.

Sakura's eyes widened; she ran inside as quick as she could, passing through many rooms and finally stopped.

Her hand was shaking slightly, as she opened the door. Sakura's blood ran cold, her heart skipped a beat and she let out a gasp.

It was horrible, what had looked like the boy's parents were on the floor, with a sword going through them, piercing their hearts.

She fell down on her knees; her eyes were wide and her breathing shallow. She quickly snapped out of it, the boy, she thought to herself.

She went over to where the boy was and hugged him from behind, caressing his hair, she said "Shh...It's going to be okay now, no body's going to hurt you," Sakura rocked him back and forth, turning him around and let him cry on her shoulder.

She wouldn't let anyone hurt him here, even though it was a dream, she'd do all she could to make sure that he wouldn't get hurt here.

She walked carrying him in her arms and searched for a room, where she could place him down so he could sleep.

Her nose cringed at the sight of blood all over the mansion. She couldn't look at the bodies anymore, knowing that if she did, she'd puke.

She would have put the little boy in the room she found with a small bed, she guessed that it was his, but she was pulled back with a lot of force and pushed against a wall nearby.

She held the boy tightly and didn't drop him, so she hit the wall pretty badly, making her back hurt much more than it did before.

She groaned and dropped to the floor, her teeth clenched hard, her tongue bleeding due to it being bit.

She looked up. "Who the hell…?" Her eyes widened when she saw who was there, it was Itachi her sister's fiancé.

His eyes were red, he looked furious. He drew out a sword and charged at her, Sakura covered the little boy with her body and closed her eyes.

**End of dream**

Xoxoxoxoxo

Sasuke walked out of the office, he was done. What would he do know? He needed a job to cover up for the food and all, but had trouble finding it.

He was walking to his car until a paper just smacked his face out of nowhere.

'Help wanted.'

'Any body willing to do any library work, like filing books and lifting packages.

If interested please call

(Sorry if this is your no. I just wrote it at random.)

Sasuke smirked this could have been the start that he had been asking for. He took the paper with him and drove off.

When Sasuke finally reached home, he jumped on the couch. He picked up his phone and called the number in the ad.

'Hello, Konoha public library, Hinata speaking."

"How may I help you sir,"

"I recently saw one of your ads and was wondering if you were still hiring," he said

"Um, yes sir why we are. If you'd like, I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop by here for a small interview?" the kind lady asked.

"Sure," he said. "Thanks a lot,"

"You're welcome sir,"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo

Sakura was tired; she really didn't get much sleep last night. She had just served her last glass of coffee and was now locking up for the day. It wasn't late, but there was no one left to take care of the café while she took her break.

She switched the sign that said open and walked out of the small café, after locking it of course. She walked to the library, and bumped into someone. She fell to the floor, really hard.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there, I'm so sorry," she said, apologizing

She was sitting on her bottom and placed her hand at the back of her head, kind of like what her best friend used to do. She opened her eyes and stared at a delicate hand that was in front of her face.

She greatly accepted it and thanked that mystery person. She looked at the person and studied her features. She was really pretty, she had lavender colored hair, but what interested sakura the most were her eyes. She had see- through eyes and it looked really cool.

"Thanks a lot, miss…."

"Hinata," the mysterious person said.

"Thanks a lot, Miss Hinata," sakura said.

"By the way, I'm Sakura," she said shaking her new friend Hinata's hand.

They walked to the library and talked to each other, asking questions and giving answers to them. They felt like they were sisters, even though they just meet. Sakura almost forgot the reason why she was there. I said almost.

"Where's the time gone, sorry, Hinata-san but I have to go, I've got some important duty to do at the library," she said.

"Okay, I understand sakura-san, bye" Hinata said, slowly walking away.

They soon parted and went their separate ways. Sakura went to the librarian.

"Umm miss, have you seen my brother? His name's Tamaki Haruno. He told me that he left something here for me"

"Oh, miss. Haruno. What a pleasant surprise! Your brother is such a fine, hardworking boy. You are lucky to have him." The librarian said happily as she passed Sakura the small brown package meant for her brother.

Sakura politely took it, said small thanks and quietly left the library.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Sasuke opened the door of the large library. As he opened the door, he saw a huge library, there weren't many people there.

He walked inside and saw the librarian; she was busy talking to a beautiful (in Sasuke's case) girl with short pink hair.

He started to advance towards the librarian, noticing that the pink haired girl had finished talking to him.

They slowly passed each other; the girl looked up and smiled. A kind of smile that would stay in Sasuke's memory forever

"Excuse me miss, but I saw your ad outside and I would like to apply for this position." Sasuke said sternly.

"Young Sir, come meet over to my desk and fill out this application form please," The librarian said.

They walked over to the librarian's desk, only to meet the pink haired girl from before.

"Misuki-san, I was wondering. When is that new book I ordered months ago, coming to the library?" The pink haired girl said politely as she could, she looked at Sasuke and Misuki and smiled at them.

"Oh Miss. Haruno. I completely forgot about that, your book came in a few days ago. Sorry, I forgot to tell you. It's just that things here have been so hectic, with all the new shipments." Misuki said as she reached over to a brown packaged box and gave it to Sakura.

"It's okay Misuki-san." Sakura said, as she took the package delicately in her small hands.

She walked out and everything became quiet again.

"Oh and Mr. Uchiha. Welcome to Konoha Library." Misuki said.

"I'm Misuki, that's all you need to know for now. Here are your locker keys and locker combination." She said, smiling as sweetly as she could.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakura unlocked the coffee house door and entered it. She switched the sign from closed to open and decided to do some clearing up.

She gathered her clean trays and set them on a pile before the snack counter. She then took all the dirty trays and put them in the kitchen sink for washing. She wiped the tables, making sure that they were really clean.

She heard the door chimes ring and turned around to politely greet a customer.

"Hi….Sir! Welcome to café Iruchi, I'm Sakura your waiter and if you need anything, just call me." Sakura said as she put away the dirty rag and went over to the counter to get a pad of paper and a pen.

"What would you like to have sir?" She asked the person standing in front of her politely.

As the said person was looking at the menu above, she took the time to study him.

He was wearing a black suit, with a blue tie and his hair was spiked up, it was grey in color. Sakura knew one person with that type of hair.

"Kakashi-sensi?"Sakura called out.

The person looked down at her "How do you know my name?" he said, surprised.

"Aww, you forgot me so soon? I thought I was your favorite student," Sakura said as she stuck her tongue put at him

He took one look at her, more like her hair and then his eyes widened. "Sakura!" he said happily, this was one person he knew who was childish and happy.

"Long time no see," he said starching out a hand to ruffle her hair.

"Yeah, how about you stay after closing hours and we talk about how life's been for the both of us?" she said smiling brightly.

Kakashi sighed, he could not leave Sakura with a no, knowing that he would give in sooner or later, he said "Fine, still happy and hyper I see. You are just like Shizune, by the way, I'll have one cup of coffee black and one banana muffin."

Sakura smiled brightly and went right away to get his order.

She place them on the table he was sitting on and went back to the cash register, after placing some tips into a little jar placed in her locker.

She soon joined him, with her own banana muffin and a small mug of hot coffee.

She decided that she would take a break, after all. She missed talking to Kakashi. She wanted to tell him badly about what happened to her after so long. She wanted to ask him how he was doing and she wanted to know about Shizune.

* * *

hope you liked it. .

constructive critisism is welcome.

Please review.

_preview: _

_"Hello Sir, may i help you?"_

_"Where did you get this from?"_

_"Sir, What's wrong?"_

_"Help somebody, Please Help me!"_


End file.
